


One Last Chance

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dramarama MV, M/M, No fan Theory, Other members are just mentioned, Past Relationship(s), changki rise 2k17, getting together again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: ~ Kihyun has Money, beauty and youth, everything anyone could wish except the love of his life by his side. CHW gives him one last chance ~





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♥ ~ Just posting something i had in mind  
> Hope you enjoy second part is going to be here soon :)  
> no beated and i'm not native english speaker so feel free to mention me any mistake i did writing this

Kihyun is tired of his life but at the same time he can’t complain either, he has everything any person could wish, a successful company, a big apartment on top of one of the most expensive buildings on Korea. Beauty, youth and every person, boy or girl, on his feet begging for a second of his time. 

At age of 26, Kihyun has archived all his objectives, after study 4 years abroad he came back to Seoul to build a small restaurant where here worked hard day and night, only with few personal under him, weeks he spend stuck there sleeping 2-3 days each day because he was too poor to hire more people, a lot of his co-chefs let because the salary wasn’t enough and not many people believe on him. 

A year later his little restaurant turned in one of the most popular on the town, tourist visited it due to its reputation, so Kihyun opened another one with the same level of success. Two became three, then four and now 3 years later Kihyun has a chain of successful restaurant under his name making him one of the most recognized impresarios in the industry.

Kihyun has everything everyone wanted to, everything except love. Kihyun tried to fall in love yes, he tried to date several times, all of their ex-lovers weren’t anything but perfect but they weren’t, aren’t and will never be him.

“Excuse me” – Kihyun’s secretary enters in his office holding a bunch of papers, worse time to be spacing out – “Sir, you need to sign this documents and at 3:00 pm you have a meeting with the president of this new drink, at 5:00 pm with the chef of Gwangju sucursal for a recipe he wants to add to the menu, at 6:00 pm you’ll supervise the new management on the Seoul Restaurant and at last you have a meeting with all the managers at 8:00 pm” – Kihyun sighed, it’s a tired day already and he feels as if he would sleep all day straight if he could but a day off was out of question so he’ll drown on coffee until he’s awake enough to finish his package schedule. 

As if he was told Kihyun sings all those documents and left the comfort of his office to attend all those meetings. So boring! They talk too much trying to sell it but this drink isn’t good and even if Kihyun wants to support them a “No” is the best option for him – “I’ll call you” – what a lie, he probably will throw their number to the garbage after exit that conference room. 

Three meetings more and Kihyun finally can go home. He’s so tired and doesn’t feel like eating anything that day, so after big hi good bye to his employees he leaves and drive directly to his house. The silence is killing him so he turns the radio on and Djs were talking about the news – “Time travel is not allowed, don’t accept any watches for CHW…” – so boring! Kihyun just wants music so he changes it to another one playing a song from a new idol group he has never heard before.  
After park and talk to the elevator, something attract his attention, a beautiful tall black haired man wearing a black suit, the building usually is full of business man but this is one Kihyun has never seen before. 

Anyway, a big and warm bath is waiting for him so without giving him a second glaze Kihyun steps on the elevator and marks his floor. The tall man disappears from his sight before the door is completely closed. 

A little box, Kihyun finds it on his door, it’s a bomb? Kihyun doesn’t think about it before open it, it’s a watch, a weird one if Kihyun can say and also a little note “Use it correctly, it’s your last chance” is this a kind of joke? He takes it inside ad let it in the isle before walk to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.  
Kihyun stares from afar the new item, he’s a bit suspicious about it, what should someone give him something like this? He wants to know but… maybe later, he needs to think with his mind clear and a hot bath would help him.

He takes his time in the bathroom, but the watch never let his thoughts, he swears he heard something like this before but regrets not giving him enough attention before… what did they say? Travel on time? Something like that is possible? What would he do anyway? He has everything! He wouldn’t want to change something in his life… Wait, there’s something, only a thing, or better say, a person, Im Changkyun.  
Changkyun is the cute little kid Kihyun has loved since… maybe forever? The one Kihyun left and broke his heart when he moved away, the only person Kihyun has truly loved in his whole life. 

Kihyun finally exits the bathroom after a hour there, and go to his bedroom to put some clothes on him, He’s not doing this! He can’t! He chose this life and everything work for him, he left the love of his life looking for success, his decision and he’ll keep it. The grayish haired man goes to sleep thinking in the morning he’ll throw the watch away.  
One, Two, Three, Four hours Kihyun rolls and rolls over his bed trying to falling asleep but doesn’t matter how long he tries his attempts are in vain. Resigned he gets up and heads to the kitchen for a glass of milk, he’s so tired, the day was insane but still he can’t rest, a situation almost to crying. 

He can’t help but stares at the watch for so so so so so long, takes it into his hands and detail every single part of it, it’s round of course, dirty-brown painted and a big bottom in the in the right side. Kihyun thinks in a date, when they meet? When he asked Changkyun out? Their first kiss? Their first date? Too many moments and maybe he only has a chance to do it. With shaking hands he introduces the first number “1” – ‘C’mon Kihyun just a look’ – “5” – ‘Fine just a little bit more’ – “06” – He takes a long breath, just the year – “2015”

Kihyun sees everything around him turns white, the floor under him disappears and he’s now flying, panic, The only thing Kihyun feels is panic, why the fuck he thought this was a good idea?! Well, maybe it is but it’s scary too.

Seconds he feels as hours colors are back, he’s in a very known place, the street where he grow up, it’s exactly the same, the trees, his house painted with his favorites colors, white and blue, and Changkyun’s house with similar colors just in front of his, the sun already settled so Kihyun knows well what’s happening now, a young version of him with his bright pink hair and chubby checks walk out of his house and head to Changkyun’s one, he sees his younger ex-boyfriend opening the door and smiles brightly to him, his chest hurts as much as it did that day 7 years ago, his younger self asks him to follow him and until a small park near the neighborhood without question his reasons. Younger Kihyun sits in a back and motions to Changkyun to do the same while older Kihyun is also following them from afar, he doesn’t need to hear them to know what they’re saying anyway, he remembers it as if it was yesterday. 

“B-break up?” – God that voice is killing him, he sounds as sad as he remembers it – “D-did I do something to bother you? Talk to me, I swear I’ll fix it!”

“No Changkyun” – His own voice is so calm and cold, no because he’s not suffering, indeed, he feels like crying but he needs to be strong – “I just think I can’t love you in that way”

Then, the words that are still destroying him come – “You know, I thought tonight you would finally tell me you love me… but you’re telling me you can’t do it…”

“I’m sorry” – Both Kihyuns said it at the same time and the elder shut his mouth with his hand… idiot. 

“Don’t be… you tried” – Younger Kihyun stands up and walks away. That night he remembers he cried all night straight and didn’t stop for over a month, even now still hurt when he thinks about this. Kihyun stares at Changkyun for several minutes, he sit there a lot time with his eyes closer and throw his his hand back, then the elder notices he’s crying, sobbing hard, shit, he has never seen his crying before and it’s a sight he never wants to see again. 

He doesn’t know why or how or anything else, his mind is blank when he’s walking to Changkyun’s direction and stands in front of him, the younger doesn’t noticed right away so Kihyun clears his throat and finally he looks up at him with those puppy eyes and black hair, he’s the same, at first he seems to recognized him, then his face turns to a confused one – “K-Kihyun Hyung?”

“Yes, I’m Kihyun Changkyunnie” – It’s been so long since he’s so close or talk to him, he missed this so much. 

Changkyun winks several times obviously confused – “But your hair is… gray and… you’re wearing your pajamas”

“Oh… yeah” – He suddenly feels embarrassed he completely forgot about this little detail – “I’m an older Kihyun”

“Are you playing a joke now?” – Of course he doesn’t believe him, who would? Even Kihyun can’t believe all this is happening – “Hyung we just broke up remember? I’m not in the mood…”

“Do you think I’m the kind of person who plays with this?” – Changkyun thinks for some seconds and then shakes his head – “Good, because I’m not, I would never do it”

“So… you came from the future?” – Kihyun nods – “Why? Are you in a mission or something?”

“I’m not sure” – He admits as he sits next to Changkyun – “I just wanted to see you”

“You make it sound as if I died” – he mentions carelessly but Kihyun freeze –“Did I?”

“I don’t know, we’ve not talked since this night” – Kihyun noticed two tall men wearing dark suits and sunglasses, they look so odd and are staring at them walking at their direction, Kihyun realizes he doesn’t have any more time, takes Changkyun’s hand and run, being followed closely by mentioned men. 

They reach a dark and lonely alley, the elder knew he needs to do it now or never, so he punch Changkyun to a wall and kiss him, slowly, sweetly, showing him how much he missed and needed this and strong his feelings definitively are. 

They part and Kihyun talks again – “Listen me Changkyun, because I don’t know if I have any other chance to say it again” – The younger who was still painting for their previous act but look at Kihyun directly at his eyes – “I love you, I’ve loved you even before we started dating, I love you now after 7 years and I’m sure I’ll love you for a long long long time, and please forgive me for being selfish, I broke up with you because…”

He couldn’t finish what he is saying due to a strong hold throw him away of Changkyun to later point at pistol at him or better say… at his hand, those men finally catch them and aren’t giving them any time to at least say good bye.

One of them is in front of Kihyun, while the other is holding tightly Changkyun and the last thing he remember is his ex-boyfriend shouting – “I’ll love you too!” – Before he shot at him and bring him back to actuality.

“Fuck” – Kihyun curses and cry when he’s back to his kitchen, watch broken in his hand – “I still really love him”

That night he doesn’t sleep at all and in the morning he decides to give it a last chance because needs and should be Changkyun the person Kihyun will be spending the rest of his life. 

He hires one of the most famous private investigators to find him and sits waiting for the results of his work, day by day Kihyun is more stresses due to his anxiousness and he’s not giving him any results, his mood go down and is more sensible those days. 

A week and half later the Private investigator give him a paper with all the information he asked for, Kihyun, who is currently in the office takes a seat so if he faints at least he won’t fall on the floor. He’s so nervous, his heartbeat rising uncontrollably inside his chest, he feels as if he’ll faint any time.  
Okay, it’s time! Kihyun‘s shaking hands take the courage and read it, he almost cry… 

Changkyun he…. 

He… 

Changkyun…

To be continue~ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read it ♥ ~  
> Hope you can tell me what you think ♥ Kudos and comments are welcome ♥ 
> 
> Ps: i know is not clear but Changkyun is 3 years younger than Kihyun here :) so when he left he was 18 and Changkyun 15


End file.
